The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of circuit breakers and, more particularly to a circuit breaker having a floating moveable contact.
A circuit breaker includes one or more stationary contacts and one or more moveable contacts that are connected to close a circuit to pass electrical current. In the event that the electrical current exceeds predetermined parameters, such as during a short circuit event, the moveable contact(s) is/are shifted away from the stationary contact(s) to open the circuit.